Happy Mother's Day!
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Aa little Caskett Mother's Day one shot. Just a little fluff and stuff. All characters are mentioned! Enjoy :)


This Castle fanfic takes place in the future. Caste and Beckett are married and have a newborn son. Lanie and Esposito are now married and have a one year old daughter. Jenny and Kevin have a two year old son and Jenny is pregnant with baby number 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Castle characters I just own two Castle books and Season one on DVD. I however do own Hunter Alexander Castle, Kevin Ryan Jr, and Sonia Esposito

Happy Mother's Day

A little Mother's Day fic for Castle fans who want Caskett babies like I do. Just Mother's Day fluff

Its Sunday morning, Castle is busy in the kitchen getting everything ready for the Mother's Day brunch he had planned for Kate and their friends. They were all parents now he and Kate being the last with the birth of their baby boy Hunter Alexander just two weeks ago. He was touched when Kate suggested the name Hunter after his own father Jackson Hunt, she said if it hadn't been for his father neither he or Alexis would be here today. At that moment he heard Hunter cry. Castle walked up the stairs to the nursery.

"Hey little man" he smiled down at the infant with little brown curls and big blue eyes. "We don't want to wake mommy on her special say do we" he lifted his son into his arms "Tell your old man what's wrong" he laughed "So that's it huh" he said when the baby tried to latch in to his t-shirt. "Let's go get you a bottle" he headed back downstairs cradling his son in his arms.

After Hunter was fed he set him in his carrier on the counter "You can hang out with daddy and help him with brunch for your mommy, gram and aunts" he tickled the baby under his tiny chin before getting back to work.

An hour later Kate woke up to the smell of breakfast and coffee. She rolled over to find Castle's side of the bed empty. She smiled when she heard his voice in the kitchen talking to their son. After rolling out of bed she put on a sun dress that was white with purple flowers. She wasn't much of a dress person she wore them for special occasions mostly. Her hair was brushed and she wore a little make up. She looked at herself once in the mirror before heading to the kitchen.

"Morning" she smiled watching her boys in the kitchen.

"Morning beautiful, Happy Mother's Day" Castle leaned over kissing her.

Kate's smile got wider it was Mother's Day a day she never thought she'd get to celebrate. Her and Castle had been trying for over a year but nothing was happening. Their friends had no trouble Lanie was pregnant just six moths after her wedding and Jenny had gotten pregnant the same year she and Castle started dating. She was just starting to except that the closest she'd get to being a mom was Alexis but after a hard case where she'd been shot at causing her to fall back from the power of the bullet hitting her vest Gates and Castle had insisted she go to the hospital. It was then she learned she was pregnant and seven months later Hunter was born. Kate blinked when she heard her name.

"Earth to Kate" Castle nudged her gently "Are you okay he asked

"Yes I'm fine I was just thinking about how I thought I'd never be celebrating Mother's Day" she told him.

"Kate you know that you'd still have Alexis right" he reminded her

"Yes you're right" she nodded. Alexis had been buying her a Mother's Day card and small gift for the last two years something Castle told her she never even did for Meredith. The love she had for Alexis was as strong as the love she had for her son. "but I'm glad we made this little guy" she smiled at the baby squirming in his carrier. "So is this all for me or are we having company" she looked at the mounds of breakfast food he prepared.

"Its for you, my mom, Lanie, Jenny, and Gates" he told her "Its for all my favorite moms, you being my most favorite" he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in for a kiss just as there was a knock on the door. Kate groaned as he let her go to answer the door. "I'll make it up to you later" he winked and grinned

"Hi dad" Alexis smiled when Castle opened the door

"Hi pumpkin" he hugged his oldest child.

"Kate!" she exclaimed "Happy Mother's Day" she hugged her step mother handing her a card and small gift. "and hello to you Hunter" she cooed at her baby brother

Kate smiled she loved watching her children interacting together. "Thank you sweetie" she kissed the younger woman on the forehead.

It wasn't long before everyone else had arrived. The brunch was a great success Jenny ate tons because that's what pregnant women do. Everyone laughed when Ryan yelled at Kevin Jr telling him not to touch Uncle Rick's toys. Lanie and Esposito took turns picking up the food their one year old Sonia tossed on the floor. Martha told embarrassing stories of Castle's childhood which he was less than pleased with. Gates or Victoria when they weren't at work had become part of their group, their family. She shared stories of Mother's Days she had when her kids were little and Alexis said she couldn't wait to be a mom causing Castle to choke on his coffee. Kate laughed and pat his back.

Later that afternoon after everyone except Martha and Alexis had left. Kate sat on the sofa alone thinking about one person that couldn't be there today.

"Kate" a voice pulled her from her thoughts "We have one more Mother's Day stop to make" Castle stood there a bouquet of flowers in one hand their baby in the other. Alexis and Martha stood beside them.

Kate stood up brushing the wrinkles from her dress Castle handed her the baby and took her hand.

The ride in the car was silent except for the gurgling Hunter was doing from his car seat. Tears sprang to Kate's eyes when she realized where they were. The family got out of the car but kept their distance letting Kate have a few minutes alone.

Kate walked over to the head stone she kneeled down "Hi mom" she whispered running her fingers over her mother's name carved in the stone "I miss you so much I wish you could have met Rick, been there when we got married and when Hunter was born" she sniffed as a few tears fell "that's right you're a grandma" she took a deep breath knowing this might seem a little weird to some "mom I want you to meet them, I want you to meet my family" she looked over at them "Guys come here" she waved them over.

"Mom this is my family" she motioned to them "My husband Rick, our daughter Alexis, my mother in law Martha" she stands up taking the baby from Castle's arms "and this" she leans down carefully "is our son, your grandson Hunter Alexander" the baby coos and brushes his tiny hand against the stone causing Kate to cry harder.

Castle kneels beside her putting his arm around her "Hi Mrs. Beckett it's nice to meet you, your daughter is amazing I promise to make her happy and love her always" he speaks to his mother in law's stone.

Martha and Alexis followed suit saying hello and how much they loved her daughter too.

Kate had never felt so loved since losing her mother. She had a family again, finally felt complete. She looked over at her family who gave her a few more minutes with her mother. "Mom I want to say thank you" she whispered "it was your case that brought Castle and closer together even though we fought about it" she brushed away more tears "Thank you for my one and done mom" she laid the bouquet Castle had been carrying next to the stone. "Happy Mother's Day mom" she kissed her hand then set her hand on the stone. She stood up and looked at her mother's stone one more time before walking over to her family.

"Thank you Castle" she whispered taking her husband's hand.

"For you anything always" he smiled "Now how about we get mother and Alexis to watch Hunter and we spend the evening together just the two of us" he grinned as they headed back to the car.

"Castle" she shook her head "You know I can't give you any naked time for four more weeks"

"I know but we can do other stuff like cuddle on the couch watch movies, I can give you a massage or we could just make out" he giggled childishly.

Kate laughed that was her Castle and she wouldn't have it any other way. " I love you Castle"

"I love you too Kate always" he smiled "Happy Mother's Day" he added kissing her as he got in the driver's side. Kate smiled it was a Happy Mother's day and it was just the first of many.

Author's Note: This is just a little standalone Mother's Day Caskett fic! I had fun with it and if anyone would like to see a fic with the kids of prescient 12 and their parents let me know I may consider it! Please be kid with your reviews and constructive criticism. I had a review as a guest someone called me in idiot for a spelling error I do this with out a beta so please be nice. Thanks and enjoy!


End file.
